Kuil
by DadarGulungIjoEna
Summary: Penduduk desa tempat Jongdae tinggal percaya, kuil di atas bukit tinggi di tempat mereka adalah tempat tinggal sesosok siluman rubah berekor sembilan. CHENMIN! Fantasy!AU Fox!Xiu Bad summary! Weird Story!


_so... this my first FF! yeay! :D_

_._

_._

_._

Jongdae hanyalah namja biasa, lahir di keluarga sederhana, di desa terpencil. Meskipun begitu, ia hidup bahagia dengan kedua orangtuanya dan seorang adik kecil yang nakal namun manis.

Penduduk desa tempat ia tinggal percaya, kuil di atas bukit tinggi di tempat mereka adalah tempat tinggal sesosok siluman rubah berekor sembilan. Konon katanya siluman rubah itu adalah pangeran putra raja yang dikutuk karena melakukan hubungan intim dengan salah satu pengawal kerajaan.

Meskipun tidak mengerti apa-apa, Jongdae hanya terdiam dan tersenyum kecil ketika teman-teman seumurannya di desa terus berbincang tentang siluman rubah yang katanya seksi itu. Astaga, padahal mereka tidak pernah bertemu dengan siluman itu, tapi kenapa langsung menyimpulkan bahwa... Bahwa siluman itu seksi?!

"Jongdae-ya! Kami akan pergi ke kuil lusa nanti. Apa kau mau ikut?" Baekhyun, temannya, menyadarkan Jongdae lamunannya.

"Eh? Bukannya lusa bukan hari pemberkatan? Kenapa kita harus ke kuil?" Tanya Jongdae.

Baekhyun, Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Kai, teman-teman Jongdae, hanya menjawab dengan cengiran nakal.

Oh, betapa Jongdae lupa akan hal ini. Teman-temannya ini adalah anak-anak nakal. Seharusnya Jongdae menyadari itu.

"... Kau tau jawabanku pasti, Baek."

Dan Jongdae bersumpah ini kenakalan ternakal yang terakhir ia lakukan dalam masa hidupnya ini.

Lusanya, 5 anak remaja keluar mengendap-endap dari gerbang pintu masuk serta keluar desa mereka.

Sebenarnya anak remaja seperti mereka belum boleh keluar masuk dari desa mereka, seharusnya mereka hanya bermain di dalam desa mereka. Tidak ada yang tau seberapa bahayanya di luar untuk anak-anak seperti mereka. Ya, tapi karena mereka anak remaja, yang artinya dalam masa anak-anak menuju tahap dewasa, mereka pasti penasaran akan dunia luar. Bukan dunia luar juga sih, mereka hanya akan ke bukit, ke kuil. Ya, semoga hanya akan ke kuil.

Jongdae mengikuti temannya yang berjalan naik ke bukit, terkadang mereka bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan nada yang aneh, Baekhyun dengan nada cempreng, Chanyeol dengan nada rendah, terkesan seperti geraman, juga Sehun dan Kai yang bernyanyi dengan nada tinggi lalu rendah. Tidak, Jongdae tidak mau ikutan bernyanyi entah lagu apa itu.

Dan tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di kuil yang dimaksud.

Sehun dan Kai, yang diketahui adalah yang paling muda diantara mereka, entah kenapa tiba-tiba bersembunyi di balik tubuh besar Chanyeol.

"Hey! Yak! Kalian kenapa?!" Tanya Chanyeol kesal ketika tubuhnya entah kenapa ditarik-tarik oleh dua maknae itu.

"K-kita p-pulang saja yuk... Chanyeol hyung?" Ajak Kai, sambil menatap melas ke dia. "J-jongdae hyung katanya lapar..."

Apaan?! Mengapa harus memakai namaku di alasanmu itu dasar dongsaeng sialan! Pikir Jongdae.

Sebelum Jongdae hendak memukul adiknya itu, suara Baekhyun menghentikannya. "Kita sudah jauh pergi dari desa hingga kesini. Masak langsung pulang? Kita harus berkeliling!"

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol berkeliling membawa dua maknae bertubuh besar yang merasa masih kecil, Baekhyun berkeliling sendiri, dan Jongdae, yang entah kenapa berada di dalam kuil.

Dalam kuil terlihat bersih, mungkin keberadaan siluman rubah itu benar adanya. Di ruang tengah, Jongade menyebutnya begitu, ada beberapa sesajian yang diletakkan oleh penduduk desa. Jongdae juga bisa melihat ruangan lain, sebuah ruangan tanpa pintu yang berisi kasur kosong dengan sebuah meja. Atau sebuah ruangan berpintu, Jongdae tidak tau apa yang ada di balik pintu itu.

Jongdae berjalan melewati sesaji, harap saja ia tidak menginjak salah satu sesaji itu, ingin melihat isi kuil lebih dalam lagi. Tanpa menyadari, ia juga telah pergi dari dunia aslinya...

Ruangan tanpa pintu itu rupanya tidak hanya terisi oleh kasur dan meja, ada beberapa bunga krisan yang terlihat terawat.

Aneh, perasaan tadi tidak ada bunga seperti ini. Pikir Jongdae.

Ruangan bertutup pintu itu membuat rasa penasaran Jongdae membuncah. Tanpa ragu, Jongdae membuka pintu itu.

Mata Jongdae membesar kala mengetahui isi dari ruangan tersebut. Dalam ruangan tersebut, terdapat perabotan yang sama dengan ruangan sebelumnya, hanya saja tanpa bunga, dan dipenuhi oleh lukisan abstrak. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Jongdae terkejut.

Ada sosok yang tidur di atas kasur tersebut. Kulitnya putih, dengan rambut berwarna oranye kemerahan, dan sepertinya ia memakai baju kimono. Sosok itu nampak seperti manusia biasanya, jika saja ekor-ekor rubah tidak menyembul dibalik kimononya.

"Eunghh...~"

Oh tidak sosok itu bangun! Apa yang harus Jongdae lakukan sekarang?! Ottokhae?!?!

Jongdae hanya kabur, tapi bangunnya sosok itu lebih cepat. Astaga! Betapa cantiknya sosok itu! Matanya yang tajam, mulutnya yang mungil, sedikit menyembul taring tajam diantara bibirnya itu, pipinya yang berisi, hidung bangir yang lucu itu juga telinga runcing berwarna oranye itu menatap tajam Jongdae.

"Uhh, siapa? Pengawal baru?"

Tunggu... Jongdae tidak mengenali bahasa sosok tersebut.

Sosok tersebut memperbaiki kimononya yang tadinya melorot, mata Jongdae makin melotot melihat bahu mulus sosok tersebut, lalu berjalan dengan anggun mendekati Jongdae.

Jongdae membeku di tempat.

Sedangkan sosok yang sedari tadi ia lihat—diketahui sosok itu adalah siluman rubah yang biasa diceritakan di desanya—itu mulai melingkar lengan kurusnya ke bahu Jongdae.

"K-kau s-siapa?!" Jongdae berusaha melepaskan lengan kurus itu dari bahunya, tapi ia membeku lagi karena bibir mungil dari siluman itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari bibirnya.

"Yak! Jangan berbicara dengan bahasa itu! Aku tidak ingin mengingat bahasa orang yang mengutukku itu!" Sosok itu tiba-tiba menggeram.

Seharusnya tampak mengerikan, tapi Jongdae malah berpikir itu imut.

Melihat orang yang dihadapannya itu tidak dapat mengerti bahasanya, siluman itu akhir berbicara menggunakan bahasa Korea juga. "Katakan kau siapa dan apa mau-mu~?"

Jongdae salah tingkah ketika tangan siluman itu mulai meraba dadanya dan ia merapatkan diri ke Jongdae.

"A-aku hanya numpang lewat... Aku tidak bermaksud membangunkanmu!" Nada di akhir ucapannya meninggi, ketika saat itu tangan itu mengelus penisnya dibalik hanbok yang dikenakannya.

"Ungh! Milikmu besar~"

Jangan tanya apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Jongdae terbaring di kasur yang tadinya ditiduri oleh siluman itu, dengan posisi terduduk setengah berbaring tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Di depannya ada siluman rubah sedang mengulum penisnya dengan khidmat. Kimono yang dikenakan siluman itu melorot, hampir sampai ke pinggangnya jika saja tangannya tidak menahannya, membuat hasrat Jongdae semakin besar.

"Khhhh— sssshhhhh..."

"Hngnghh~ punyamu makin membesar~" desah siluman itu lalu bangkit. "Jadi katakan padaku, anak muda yang tidak mau mengakui kau pengawal baru, siapa namamu?"

Jongdae masih terengah-engah, menjawab, "Jongdae... Namaku Kim Jongdae." Ia mengernyit ketika tangan siluman itu menyentuh miliknya lagi.

"Hngh, nama yang bagus!" Siluman itu membuka pakaiannya, kimono lembut berwarna biru muda. "Namaku Xiumin, kuharap kau menyukai servis-ku!"

Siluman yang bernama Xiumin itu mulai menaiki tubuh Jongdae. Jongdae bergetar ketika di hadapannya ada dada mulus milik siluman itu.

"Aku masukan ya? O-ooohhh...~" siluman di atasnya ini mendesah keras ketika milik Jongdae masuk secara perlahan kedalam rektumnya. "Nghh... Milikmu enakh Jongdae—Ah!"

Jongdae hanya berdesis. Ah, ingin sekali ia mendominasi siluman nakal di atasnya ini, tapi ia sedang menunggu saat yang tepat...

"Ah~ a-AAHhh~ nikmath~! Hngghh..." Xiumin mendesah, mendesah, dan mendesah. Tubuhnya naik-turun beraturan di atas penis Jongdae.

Ketika Xiumin mulai terlena, Jongdae langsung membalikkan posisi. Ia berada di atas Xiumin, dengan masih menghujami lubang Xiumin.

"A-apah...? HNNGH~! Ooohh...~ iyaaahh~ hujamih akuh...~" tangan Xiumin bergerak, lalu berhenti di leher Jongdae. Tangannya membawa Jongdae mendekat, lalu mulai mengecup leher Jongdae.

"Sssshhhhh..." Jongdae berdesis ketika rektum yang ia masuki mencengkram penisnya kuat.

"Huahh~ hujamih aku lebih kerasshh—Ooh! NYAAAHHH...~"

Tiba-tiba Jongdae membalik posisi Xiumin. Sekarang Xiumin menungging, menampakkan pantat montok dan ekor yang bergoyang-goyang.

Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu, Jongdae langsung menghujami Xiumin dengan penisnya lagi. Mengeluarkannya hingga kepalanya, dan langsung masuk ke dalam rektum Xiumin dengan keras.

"Inih nikmath! Ouh~ astagah~ aku tidakh pernah merasakan penis seperkasa seperti INIH! Nyaahhh~"

Jongdae masih fokus menghujami rektum yang ada di.hadapannya ini. Sesekali ekor Xiumin tak sengaja menampar wajahnya, tapi Jongdae malah semakin mempercepat hujamannya.

"Ouhh...~ akuh... Ahh! Aku mauh keluarrhh~" Jongdae bisa merasakan siluman di hadapannya ini bergetar, ingin mengeluarkan cairan putih melalui penis mungilnya.

"Sssshhhh, tunggu sebentar lagih!" Jongdae mempercepat gerakannya, ketika gelombang pelepasannya sebentar lagi akan tiba.

"Heungh... Aku tidakh tahann~ NYAAAHHH...~!" Cairan putih itu keluar dengan deras dari penis Xiumin. Xiumin terengah-engah ketika gelombang pelepasannya sudah lewat.

"Hngghh, khh..." Jongdae pun mengeluarkan cairan putihnya ke dalam tubuh Xiumin. Ketika merasakan tembakan cairan putih dari penis Jongdae, tubuh Xiumin bergetar pelan, ekornya seakan melegakan diri mulai melemas.

Jongdae berdesis pelan ketika ia mengeluarkan penisnya.

Oh, lihat betapa kacaunya rektum milik siluman sekarang! Rektumnya terbuka lebar, dengan cairan putih yang keluar, karena rektumnya tak kuat menampung semua cairan yang ditembakkan Jongdae.

Xiumin masih terengah-engah dengan posisi yang mengundang.

Jongdae hampir saja memasuki Xiumin lagi, sebelum Xiumin tiba-tiba bangkit dan memeluknya.

"Hngh... Jongdae-ya~! Kau mau kan jadi pengawal baru ku? Hmmm...~" ucapnya sambil mencium leher Jongdae.

Jongdae yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya diam tak bergeming.

Xiumin langsung melihat ke Jongdae. "Diam berarti iya! Kau sekarang pengawal baruku, dan namamu adalah Chen-ah~!" Secara tiba-tiba Xiumin mencium Jongdae, lalu ingatan Jongdae akan desanya, empat temannya, dan alasan kenapa ia ada disini menghilang. Dan ia hanya bisa melihat gelap.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kai sudah mencari Jongdae ke sekeliling kuil, tapi tidak bisa menemukan namja berkepala kotak itu dimana-mana.

Akhirnya mereka turun dari bukit dengan panik, memberitahu para penduduk desa bahwa Jongdae telah menghilang. Penduduk desa menjadi panik, termasuk orang tua Jongdae. Kepala desa memarahi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, karena mereka yang tertua dan juga yang mengajak Sehun, Kai, dan Jongdae keluar desa. Kai menangis, sebagai adik dari Jongdae iya merasa jahat karena membiarkan kakaknya mengikuti jejak nakalnya dan berakhir menghilang.

Para penduduk mencoba mencari Jongdae di kuil maupun di sekitar kuil, mungkin saja Jongdae tersesat atau semacamnya. Tapi tetap saja Jongdae tidak bisa ditemukan.

Dan pada akhirnya Jongdae dinyatakan menghilang secara misterius oleh penduduk setempat.

.

.

.

.

End.

Apa ini? Aku sudah menulis apa? •ㅅ•

Ngomong-ngomong supaya gak bingung, kalau Xiumin bicara tulisannya dimiringkan, artinya dia sedang berbicara menggunakan bahasa lain aka bahasa Jepang! Gitu...

Ini hancur sumpah :"

Jika ada kesempatan aku akan membuat sequel ini!

.

.

.

.

Omake!

Jongdae terbangun di sebuah kasur dengan alas sutra. Matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamar mulai memasuki retina Jongdae. Jongdae bangun, lalu memegang kepalanya yang entah kenapa pusing.

Kriieett...

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Atensi Jongdae langsung ke arah pintu itu. Seorang siluman rubah berekor sembilan berdiri di sana sambil membawa nampan kayu yang di atasnya ada semangkuk... Bubur?

"Akhirnya kau bangun, Chen-kun!" Siluman itu menyengir lebar.

"K-kau siapa? A-aku dimana?"

Xiumin memasuki kamar itu meletakkan nampan kayu itu di meja dekat kasur, dan secara tiba-tiba mencium Jongdae.

"Aku Xiumin, dan kau adalah Chen! Sekarang kita berada di tempat tinggalku, dan kau adalah pengawal baruku!" Xiumin langsung melumat bibir Chen, dan entah siapa yang memulai, mereka melanjutkan kegiatan menyenangkan yang padahal sudah mereka lakukan, lagi.

Mengabaikan bubur yang tadinya sudah dibuat oleh Xiumin.

Real end!


End file.
